


Another Ending

by terribleCoder



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Freeform, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleCoder/pseuds/terribleCoder
Summary: How I want the series to end. I'm still not over it.
Kudos: 3





	Another Ending

Their hurried breaths echoes through the hall. Chipped paint against a coat of red stuck over their fingers.

"What now?"

The sun glares above the rubble and plantation. Two cars. Shovels. Unmarked graves hidden by trees and rotting building.

"I think I should go"

"Where?"

Jay sighed, letting go the handle of his car. Besides him, Tim stares at a murky puddle nearby. His house are merely ashes.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think we'd get this far"

Minutes dragged by. There's nothing left to see. Nothing left to do. Years of misery ends with another hollow beginning.

"Why don't you stay with me? We can figure things out from here together"

"Sure"

But you can always start over.


End file.
